Fighting spirit
by A1eXtheWr1Ter
Summary: 7th story. When a man meets a meinshao that saved him from falling to his demise, they quickly become friends. The man is grateful to her, he decides that she should come live with him where it's safe. After a year of being together, they are both very close, but just how close? Contains bits of action, tragedy, and has lemon. Copyright I don't own Nintendo.


Fighting spirit.

(This story has a little bit of fighting and it's kinda sad later on, it also later crosses into another one of my stories. The luxray one. Like I said, it **will** be sad, you have been warned.)

"Another day in this rat hole." I thought to myself as I arrived at the entrance to the old mine.

I was a miner, like many other men in my town. Our town's economy was mostly based off of our ores and minerals we dig up in the mines. There were two social classes in this town, the miners and the mine owners. You can probably guess which class I'm in.

"Pitfall mine." The sign outside the mine said.

It was called a pitfall because it was just a giant chasm that lead down, deeper towards the earth's core. Many people had died from falling down said chasm and it was a dangerous job. Of course the only way to get workers to flood in and work there even though the high stakes was a high payroll. Added on with the dangerous heights was aggressive Pokemon, which tends to happen a lot.

The work bell sounded and I, like everyone else, grabbed my equipment and got on the elevator to bring us all down. Our equipment was a pick axe, chisel, hammer, hard hat with flashlight, and a gas mask. As everyone chatted around me I just watched us slowly descend under ground level and plummet even farther below. Little yellow lights were all that lit up the elevator shaft down as we waited for our stop.

"Section B stop." A loudspeaker said as our elevator stopped at our destination.

Me and 30 other men walked out of the elevator and it descended farther down to drop off other workers. We all split up and walked to the several walls that surrounded the small room and picked a spot to hammer at.

"It's going to be a long day, just like the others." I said to myself as I hammered away at the wall with my pick.

Years of being a miner paid off in the physical strength area, my arms were built from the constant routine of slamming a pick into these bland stone walls.

Our job was to find elemental gems, the gem's value has boosted up incredibly since the past year. Which meant a demand for them was in order, we were assigned to fill the demand.

Each gem had a different coloration to match its type. Red for fire, blue for water, green for grass, black for dark, purple for psychic the list goes on. The rarest of these gems was the fairy gem, it had a high demand right now and just about everyone wanted one for their fairy types.

After about an hour or so of picking at the wall, I could see a small shape and the coloration of yellow.

"Lightning gem." I said to myself as I carefully mined it out.

After a couple minutes the golden looking gem was mined out and I held it in my hands, it was about a little bigger than a pokeball, but weighed a lot more.

"Hey boss, found an electric one!" I told my section manager as I brought the gem to him.

"Good job, put it in the crate." He said to me as he lazily pointed to a large box where we stored them.

I put it inside gently and walked back to my spot where I usually worked. Another couple hours of slaving away went by until they strangely called me to the Z section. That was the deepest point we had gotten so far and it was still undetermined territory, we didn't know if it was structurally sound enough to mine there yet.

"Why am I being moved there?" I asked the manager.

"Needs more workers." He told me lazily.

I sighed and headed to the elevator shaft and waited to be brought down. I heard that some people died down there when they first found it, I wasn't afraid of death, I really didn't have much to lose anyway.

As I patiently waited there on that slow descent down into the earth I sat in silence, nothing unusual for me. I usually spent my time alone or thinking, silence wasn't something uncommon to me. Finally after my long wait I finally reached section Z.

"Samuel?" A man with a clipboard asked me.

"Yep." I told him as I walked in.

I walked in and looked around, this room was considerably larger, the ceiling was at least 100 feet up. There were people on little catwalks that were made around the wall.

I decide i would try up at the top of the catwalk, i climbed a small ladder that connected to it and slowly walked up the slope that lead to the top.

"Maybe it will be easier to find ores down here since we just started mining in this section." I reassured myself.

I finally reached a good spot near the top, it was about 50 feet up. I nervously looked down at the floor and shimmied closer to the wall.

"Death by hitting the ground too hard. Not a way id like to go out." I thought to myself nervously.

I looked up and much to my curiosity, there was a hole up at the highest point of the cave. It was only about as large as me, someone could possibly fit through it if they tried.

"Wonder where that leads to?" I thought to myself.

I picked at the wall to clear my mind of the falling phobia. I had gotten pretty far when a small crack broke off and a little bit of water leaked out.

"Are you fucking kiddi-" I said, I was cut off by a gusher of water blasting out and slamming into me.

It shot me clear off the catwalk and I plummeted to the ground.

"Well I guess this is it." I said as I accepted my fate.

I was hit by something rather hard, I thought I had hit the ground but I didn't feel any pain. I nervously opened my eyes to find that I was in the hands of a Pokemon. We were on the ground and I wasn't hurt. It was considerably smaller than me and I was amazed that it could hold me without a problem. It looked down at me and I swore I could've seen the slightest blush. It dropped me quickly and it disappeared, it was so fast that all I saw was a blur. A crowd had gathered around me and a couple guys helped me up.

"The hell?" I said aloud.

"You were saved by her, lucky you." The manager said as he parted the sea of people.

"Who was I saved by and why?" I asked him.

"That was a mienshao, she does that a lot." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"The first day we set up this section, someone almost died and she just appeared and saved him. We found where she was hiding and as appreciation, we left it alone. She's been saving people ever since." He told me as he pointed to that familiar hole all the way up at the ceiling.

I looked up and there she was, she looked down at me and smiled happily, she disappeared back into the small hole.

"Why would she save me?" I asked him.

"We don't know exactly, she just does. You are a special case though, she usually doesn't let you see her after she saves you. She seemed to let you see her almost, she's kinda shy I'm guessing." He told me.

"You seem to be In one piece so you shouldn't need medical attention, back to work everyone!" He yelled.

The crowd dispersed and he walked away and scribbled on the clipboard.

"Now what to do about the water?" He said as he eyed the large hole with water gushing out.

Somehow they patched it and they blocked off the area around it so no one would mine there. A horn that signaled lunch break went off and everyone but me got on the elevator shaft to go up to the surface, I preferred to stay down here and think for a while. I also had someone to thank, when everyone left I called out to the mienshao.

"Hey, you from earlier, I want to thank you personally!" I yelled up in the direction of the hole.

Thankfully for me, her little head popped out from the side of the small opening and she jumped down with such grace that it could make a ballerina cry. She was hesitant to approach me though, I didn't mind.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life, here." I said as I handed her an apple, something I eat on a daily basis and one of my favorite fruits.

She kindly accepted it and plopped down on the ground and messily ate it.

"Can you understand me?" I asked her.

She nodded as she continued to eat.

"Not much of a talker I'm guessing?" I didn't expect a response at all.

She just looked up at me and focused.

"I... Can..." She said difficultly.

"You can talk! But you can't talk like me very well can you?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"How did you learn how to?" I asked her.

She pointed towards my ears and then back at me.

"You listen to people talk? And then you learn from them? That's interesting." I told her.

"Do you have a name?" I asked her.

"No..." She said as she difficultly formed the word.

"Mind if I give you one?" I asked her.

She nodded and I thought about it for a second.

"How about Maylene? Or May for short?" I asked her.

"May...lene? Maylene... Maylene!" She repeated happily as she smiled goofily.

"Okay Maylene the mienshao." I told her as I reached to her.

She was hesitant at first but cautiously moved toward me until I could touch her. I slowly petted her head and she smiled bigger than I've seen her smile yet. When I stood up she seemed to frantically move towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her curiously.

"Don't... Leave... Please..." She tried to say.

"I'm not leaving, I'll be working here all day and for the rest of the week. You'll be able to see me everyday." I told her.

She still seemed to be sad, she suddenly clinged to my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Scared... Lonely..." She told me, just those two words made me see a different aspect of her.

She pointed at herself and said her name, she pointed at me and waited.

"Me? Oh! My name is Samuel or Sam." I told her.

"Sam!" She repeated happily.

"Sam!" She said as she pointed up at the hole in the ceiling.

"What about it?" I asked her.

She grabbed my hand and tugged me as she took a weird stance.

"Maylene, what are you doing?!" I asked her as she leaped strongly up into the air, dragging me with her.

We landed in that hole up at the top of the room and she tugged my arm and walked me down a dark corridor.

"Maylene where are you bringing me?" I asked her, right as my voice trailed off as I looked on in amazement.

What she showed me was an underground lake, extravagant crystals the size of cars jutted out of each wall and even the ceiling. There was one massive crystal in the middle of the lake, it looked the size of a small house.

"Wow." I said aloud.

Maylene just giggled happily, she hopped on a row of stones above the water that lead to the giant crystal. I quickly followed her until we reached the crystal, she showed it to me and pointed to the inside. I squinted and looked into it, what I saw amazed me.

"A mega stone!" I said aloud, startling her a bit.

From its shade of color, it was a glalieite, the mega stone to evolve glalie. I looked into the other crystals and surprisingly found more and more mega stones, an absolite, a salamenceite, a lucarioite, a lopunnite, and a lot more.

"These would sell for millions." I said under my breath.

May seemed to jump at the word "sell". She jumped in front of me with her arms spread out, like she was protecting the crystals.

"You don't want us to sell them?" I asked her.

Her expression turned from happy to serious in a millisecond.

"Okay, I won't, I promise." I told her sincerely.

She lightened up a bit but still gave me this type of glare, it made me nervous. We started to walk away until the floor started to shake, Maylene grabbed my arm and scanned the large room for the source of the tremors.

"I hope that was no earthquake." I thought to myself.

I was caught off guard when the wall I was looking at exploding suddenly. Three Pokemon walked out, three **legendary** Pokemon. Each a different mineral; steel, Ice and rock.

"Regi!" All three of them said almost mechanically.

"Regice, registeel, and regirock. Who's next? Regiggas!?" I thought frantically.

"Sam..." Maylene said seriously.

Her body was in a defensive stance, like she was about to fight.

"Maylene, you can't fight them! They are **legendary** Pokemon! They will hurt you!" I warned her, she didn't hesitate to jump right into the three and blow them all back with a mighty kick.

"Damn!" I thought to myself.

She was fending all three of them off, all at once! She had the type advantage on all of them and she could defeat them in a one on one battle, it was a gamble if it was three against one.

As she dodged regice and registeel's attack, regirock looked at me and set its sight on me.

"Shit!" I thought to myself.

Right before it could reach me, a sudden explosion hit it from behind and sent it spiraling into a wall. I looked back at Maylene who was creating blue spheres of energy from her hands and chucking them at the Regis.

"Wow she's already show me bounce, aura sphere, high jump kick! What's next?" I thought to myself.

She formed a much larger sphere by combing the two she was creating into one large sphere, she waited till all the Regis prepared to attack and she threw it at them, causing an explosion and sending them flying.

"Damn." I stood there as I watched this cataclysmic battle between her and the three legendaries.

Regirock threw a giant boulder at her and she smashed it to bits with just a small punch, Regice threw several sharp icicles at her and she just destroyed them with her aura spheres, finally registeel used flash cannon and she deflected it with a large aura sphere. She seemed worn out from her fight and she started to slowly lose, taking hits and not being able to land any.

"What can I do!?" I thought to myself frantically.

I looked back at Maylene who was on the ground, cornered by all the Regis.

"No, I won't let them hurt her." I told myself.

"Stay away from her!" I screamed at them.

Regirock and registeel both came in to hit me together, I prepared to block both of their hits, they ran into me with the force of what seemed liked a freight train. I flew back a couple feet and into a wall, I collapsed on the ground but forced myself up.

"I won't let you hurt her." I told them weakly.

As soon as I said that, they both stopped in place and seemed to slowly disintegrate until there was nothing left, same with regice.

I was too tired to get up and I collapsed face first on the hard stone floor. The last thing I remembered was seeing Maylene looking over me with a worried look on her face, there was also another Pokemon there, I couldn't tell which because my vision blurred out.

(Maylene)

"Oh god! It's all my fault! I should of never taken him up here!" I said to myself quietly in my own language.

"He will be okay, I can heal him." A sudden voice said.

I looked up quickly to find a gardevoir and in her mega form standing over him.

"Who are you?" I asked her as she placed her hands on sam's chest.

"I'm the guardian of this place, I'm here to protect the precious stones." She told me.

"What happened to the Regis?" I asked her.

"All illusions, you put up a pretty good fight. If they were real, you would of won." She told me as sam's body lit up a shade of pink.

"I'm using heal pulse." She informed me.

"Could you possibly teach me that sometime in the future?" I asked her.

"Sure." She told me.

"No time for flattery, will he be okay?" I asked her sternly.

"Yes, I'm sorry for having to attack you two." She told us.

"It's my job to protect this place, if I find anyone in here who looks like they will take the stones, I knock them out and erase all memories of this place." She told me.

"How come you didn't attack me the times I've come here?" I asked her.

"You didn't pose a threat so I didn't need to." She told me as she finished healing him.

"Are you taking away his memory?" I asked her frantically, I didn't want Sam to forget i existed.

"No, I will test him for now, I believe that he won't say anything about it." She told me.

"You fight harder than any fighting type I've ever encountered. I've never met a lucario or a mega lucario that was capable of mixing two aura sphere together." She told me.

"You're _so_ flattering." I told her coldly.

"I don't appreciate that you hurt him." I added.

"To have such strong feelings for a human you've only just met before is rare." She told me, that got me blushing.

"May?" Sam said as he rubbed his head.

"Sam!" I told him In his language again as I hugged him tightly.

"You have problems speaking to him?" She asked me in my head.

"Yes, I'm having a hard time talking like him." I told her, all Sam probably heard was me repeating my name.

"This should help." She said as she pressed her finger to my forehead.

I got hit by a bad headache for a couple seconds but it went away.

"Ow, why did you do that!?" I said aloud.

"May! You can talk normally!" Sam told me.

"I can!?" I said happily as I hugged him again.

"I can understand you better now." He told me as he patted my head.

"Maybe this will make it easier for us." I thought to myself.

"Ahem." The gardevoir said to us.

"Now, I trust you won't tell anyone about this?" She asked Samuel.

"I won't." He told her.

"My apologies, I haven't told you two my name, it's Sydney." She told us properly as she parted her dress and bowed.

"So prim and proper." I said sarcastically under my breath.

"Now, could you please excuse yourselves from here." She said with a little bit of a harsh tone.

I mumbled some curses at Miss proper over there as we walked out. I brought Sam back to the bottom part of the large mine room and it was all open and desolate.

"Are you alright May?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him with a smile.

"Um Sam?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Could I come with you? I haven't had any where to sleep for a long time and before you came I had only eaten 6 days ago." I told him.

"Yeah, you can come with me, I kind of owe you for saving my life anyway." He told me as he rubbed my head.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I clinged to his arm.

"Why is everyone gone, they should be back by now." Sam said aloud.

(Samuel)

We walked over to the elevator shaft and we rod it to the surface, may clinged to my arm even more as we did.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I haven't left that cave in forever." She told me.

"It will be okay. You know what, why don't you come live with me?" I asked her.

Her eyes lit up and a big grin appeared on her face.

"Okay!" She said happily.

We finally reached the surface and for some reason everyone was surprised to see us come out.

"He's alive!" A couple people shouted.

"What is the mienshao doing with him?" A couple managers said to each other.

"Did she save him again or did he save her?" A man with a beard said aloud.

"How did they survive through that tremor?" Another guy said.

My new manager walked up to me with a dumbfounded face.

"One, how did you survive through that tremor. Two, how did you get her to come up with you?" He asked me.

"I guess you could say we saved each other." I told him with a goofy smile.

"They must of thought all that fighting from earlier was just an earthquake." I thought to myself.

I could feel may's grip on my arm loosen up, I looked down to see her with a big smile. She still hid behind me and peered out shyly.

"You sure you didn't injure your brain?" The guy asked as he patted my shoulder and laughed.

He turned around and addressed the crowd.

"He's okay, let's wrap it up for today! Too dangerous to go back down!" He said loudly.

I heard several people cheer a bit, everyone dropped off their equipment and headed home early.

I walked over to my old pickup truck and was about to get in before May grabbed my arm again.

"Could you help me?" She asked me.

"Sure, just get in on this side and sit down okay?" I instructed her.

She got in the passenger seat and I drove home, she liked how the air came from AC vents and cooled her off. She wasn't used to some of the things like the radio and windows at first and she kind of freaked out when it started up.

We got home and I showed her my small house.

"This is your new home." I told her.

I was about to tell her about the rules before she stopped me.

"You don't need to lay down any ground rules, I know what I can and can't do in a house." She told me.

"Fine then, I'm going shower, I advise you do too." I told her as I walked down the hallway and into my bathroom.

(Maylene)

Look at where you are now Maylene! You've got someone to take care of and love you, especially love. You've got somewhere to sleep and something to eat everyday, no more lonely caves.

I laid down on the couch and slowly began to fall asleep.

"Damn my heart, how can I fall in love with someone I only just met today?" I asked myself.

"Oh well, let's see how things go from now on." I told myself as I slowly fell asleep.

Time skip ~ 1 year.

(Sam)

"I'm back!" I said as I walked into my home.

The usual happy mienshao came prancing into the living room and jumped into my arms.

"I missed you!" Maylene told me as she snuggled into my chest.

"Yeah, I missed you too." I told her as I hugged her.

I put her down and plopped down on the couch, I turned on the news and grabbed of course, my favorite fruit. I took a bite of the apple as the international news came on.

"Pitfall mine had a collapse last week when a large underground lake was drilled into, the several thousand crystals that resided inside were stolen along with the precious mega stones. No new news about who did it and why has shown up yet, all that is known is that a huge drill was used." A lady said as it showed the same old mine I used to work at.

"Oh shit, is Sydney alright!?" I asked myself, almost chocking on a piece of apple.

"I'm sure miss prim and proper is alright." May said as she jumped onto me and laid on my chest.

"Question is, how did they get past her illusions and take **all** the stones." May added.

"I have no clue." I told her.

"Yet another thing you don't know." May said jokingly, I grabbed her leg playfully and she squealed in surprise.

"Yet another time you fall for that trick." I told her.

"I can't help myself." She told me with a smile.

"You can't help but eat, all that food goes to those skinny thighs of yours, which probably means you should eat more." I told her jokingly.

She glared at me and lightly punched me in the arm. Over the time I've gotten use to living together, we had grown quite close. May now slept in the same bed as me and she staid at home and cleaned while I was off working at the new mine that was found not long ago.

"I almost forgot, I got you a present, since it's the anniversary of the day I met you." I told Maylene as I held the small box behind me.

"What is it!?" She asked me anxiously.

I pulled out a small necklace with a bit of a fighting gem on the end of it and put it around her neck.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged me tightly.

"It's no big deal, I found it today." I told her.

"I love it, thank you!" She told me as she gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

I started to blush a bit and she let go of me and fiddled with it a bit.

"How much did the chain cost?" She asked me curiously.

"1,000." I told her nervously.

"All that money? For me?" She said as she sniveled.

"I love you!" She said as she jumped into my arms and cried.

"I love you too." I told her as I held her in my arms.

"Your hair looks as black as coal." She told me after she stopped crying.

"Yeah, happens a lot." I told her.

I let her go and walked to the bathroom and got the black residue out my hair, showing my natural dark brown hair. I looked deeper into the mirror so I could wipe the dirt and grime from my face.

"What's for dinner?" Maylene said as she peered into the bathroom.

"I don't know, you're the cook." I reminded her.

"You sound like a smartass." She told me as she snickered.

"I'm just saying, you're the cook, why don't you decide?" I told her.

"What should I cook?" She asked herself.

"Surprise me." I told her as I washed off my face.

She pranced to the kitchen and prepared to cook, even though she was a Pokemon, she was a damn good cook.

"You might as well call me your wife, I do just about everything around here." She said from the kitchen.

I chuckled a bit and walked into the kitchen, I came up behind her and hugged her.

"You aren't my wife but you do a pretty good job as one." I told her.

She blushed a bit and turned back to baking. I chuckled lightly and let her go, I returned to the living room and watched tv.

(Maylene)

"You do a pretty good job at being a wife." Those words repeated itself in my head after Sam had left the room.

"He told me that I was wife material, I can't handle this kind of emotional torture." I thought to myself.

"I can beat the shit out of three legendaries, well illusions of them, but I can't confess my feelings. Wow, I suck." I thought to myself.

I looked down at the necklace and sighed, tonight, no matter what. I **will** do it.

The oven tinged and I took out what was cooking. When I moved in with Sam I eventually learned how to read, write, cook, and clean. I learned how to cook on my own after reading from cook books. Man his face that night when he came home to a 5 star dinner, I would love to see his face like that again. He taught me how to read and write, it was kinda hard and I'm still learning.

We both sat down at the counter and ate. To any normal person, seeing a mienshao eat like a human would be pretty weird but it was pretty common for us. I eyed Samuel when he was watching tv as he ate, there were so many things I liked about him. He had really toned arms and a very toned upper body, I'm pretty sure he has a six pack. Even the slight stubble on his face I found a thing I liked about him, I could never explain why.

"Oh cool, a boxing match is on." He told me as he switched it to a channel with two boxers going at each other.

Even his goofy smile sometimes, I couldn't help but smile too when he did. His natural outward kindness was something that set him from the rest, everyone in that dull mine was annoyed and angry, then there was just him with a smirk on his face. Even while doing hard work, he didn't let it bother him a bit.

"You alright Maylene?" He asked me, I had started to daydream while staring right at him.

"Yeah, just thinking." I told him as I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Come on Maylene, step up!" I thought, trying to force myself to say it.

"Samuel." I said to him, he knew when I called him by his full name that I was serious.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked me.

"I've got something I need to tell you." I told him nervously.

He sat there patiently and waited for me to explain, I had a hard time forming the words and saying them.

"I love you." I told him, it all came out in a stutter.

"What?" He asked again, he seemed shocked.

"I love you." I repeated.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Do you think I would be confessing if I didn't?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I always thought you just thought of me as your friend." He said again.

I felt like someone threw a sign on me that said "friendzoned!" On it in big bold letters.

"So you don't like me like I like you?" I asked him as I look down.

"No, no, no, I love you. I was just surprised, I was never good with women so I didn't expect this at all." He told me.

"You do?" I asked him again.

"Of course I love you Maylene, I'd be dead without you. My life was boring and stale before you came along." He told me as he hugged me.

"Thank you, you mean so much to me, I'm so happy that you love me back." I told him happily.

We went and laid down on the couch and I snuggled in him for a while.

"Let's go bathe, it's getting late." He told me.

"No, I want to stay with you." I begged him playfully.

"You know we will be sleeping together, I'm not going anywhere." He told me.

I blushed a bit and got off of him, he walked to his bedroom and stopped mid stride.

"I never truly thanked you for saving me." He said.

"I know that you appreciate it, don't worry about it." I told him casually.

"You don't understand, I used to not have much to live for besides just the will to live, you gave me a reason." He told me.

"Samuel." I said worriedly.

"I'm scared that I'll lose you at times, I'm scared to go back into those mines because I'm afraid I might die, I'll never be able to see you again." He told me as he balled his fists up and he began to shake.

"Thank you for giving me a reason, you changed my life." He said as he turned to me and smiled goofily.

I felt so sad now, I never knew how he really felt until now. I embraced him tightly and buried my head in his shirt.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you, I promise." I told him.

He hugged me back and then walked to his bedroom. I walked to the separate bathroom and went into the shower. We finished taking our showers and I went go see him in his bedroom, he still was drying himself off when I walked in. He was naked at the time.

"Maylene, don't look!" He said embarrassedly.

"Sorry." I said as I covered my eyes, part of me wanted to see more.

"You can open your eyes now." He told me, he had put on some boxers so I wouldn't see anything.

"Killjoy." I muttered under my breath.

He laid down on the bed and I got in on the other side, I never slept directly by him, i didn't have the courage.

"Good night May." He told me as he pulled me closer to him.

"Good night." I told him happily, I was happy that he was okay with their being an _us. _

_~a few weeks later_

"I'm ba-" Sam said before I jumped into his chest and hugged him.

"I missed you love." I told him as I hugged him.

"I missed you too May." He told me.

He gave me a hug back and kissed me on the cheek, I let go of him and he put all his stuff up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself off, usually because his face was all dirty and grimy.

It's been a month almost since I confessed my feelings to him, we've been running strong as a couple so far. We started to became a little warmer towards each other by kissing and cuddling together like a couple. He even became more open with the idea of us possibly making love together, that made me extremely happy.

"How was your day?" I asked curiously.

"The usual; digging, digging and more digging." He told me.

"Okay, since tomorrow is a holiday, what should we do tonight?" I asked him.

"How about we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?" He asked me.

"I'm okay with that." I told him happily.

A couple hours went by as we prepared to have a movie night in the living room, where we cuddled up together under a blanket, ate, and watched movies.

"I love these nights." I told him happily as I laid on his chest.

"Me too." He told me as he hugged me closer to him.

He pulled me closer to him and our eyes met and we eventually kissed, we held it for a while until we couldn't last much longer. We broke the kiss and both gasped for air.

(Lemon)

"Will you ever claim me?" I asked him curiously.

"I will... Someday..." He told me nervously.

"Oh come on Sam, I love you and want to be with you, let's have fun together. Please!?" I told him as I kissed him again and slowly pulled up his shirt.

I was more than happy to feel his hands on my thighs and feel them start to explore lower. His hands slowly caressed my legs until he reached my butt, where he squeezed and I let out a squeal of delight.

"Ok may, let's have fun, just you and me." He told me as the kiss broke.

I was finally able to peel of his shirt and he took off his pants, never have I been so excited in my whole life.

"Take it easy this first time okay, I'm a virgin." I told him anxiously.

"I won't hurt you, there's not much that really can." He told me, grinning mischievously.

"Flattery will only get you so far sweetheart." I told him with a wink.

(Samuel)

We kissed as she used her feet to slowly tug my boxers off.

"Why is it that you picked me out of everyone else you could of chose?" I asked her curiously.

She took a second to gather her thoughts before telling me.

"Mostly because you seemed to be the only one in there who wasn't angry at the world, you seemed to be nice and kind just by the look you gave off." She told me.

"But now is not the time to worry about that, we have more pressing matters to attend to." She told with a sly grin.

"Ok fine, you've really been waiting for this haven't you?" I asked her teasingly.

"You don't even know." She said as she lined herself up.

"I'm not one for foreplay so just ram it in okay?" She asked me.

"Fine then princess." I told her as I slowly pushed her hips down until I felt my tip touch her.

"Now just push it in carefully okay? Then you can do what you want." She told me.

I slowly pushed her down whilst slowly thrusting up, going deep inside her love tunnel. It was a tight fit, I was afraid that I might really hurt her.

"Okay, now is the painful part, take it easy." She instructed.

I slowly thrusted until I felt resistance, she smiled at me, telling me to continue. I thrusted once more, taking her virginity. She winced in pain a bit and hugged me tighter to suppress the pain, it took her a minute to recover.

"I'm better now." She told me with a deep sigh, her breath now quick and shallow.

I slowly pushed her hips down, making me go even further inside her, we both moaned loudly.

"I'm ready, let's go." She told me as she slowly rocked her hips.

She rocked her hips and kissed me, we made out as I thrusted into her, each time moans would come from both of us.

"I love you so much Sam!" She told me between moans.

"I love you too May!" I told her as I thrusted into her faster than before.

Her walls were so tight, every thrust felt amazing, each one slammed against the back of her vagina. She would moan loudly with every thrust, she kissed me as we made love together. She pushed me onto my back and took control from then on.

"That's better." She said aloud as she bounced up and down on my dick.

"Ahhh, it won't be long at this rate!" She told me as she forced herself to go faster.

"I won't last very much longer either." I said weakly as I held onto her hips.

"Together okay?" She told me, I nodded in agreement.

We both stopped moving, I grabbed may's hips and pushed her down at the same time I thrusted, making us both orgasm.

"Oh my arceus!" Maylene said loudly as our bodies reached their sexual peaks.

My sperm shot into her as her juices coated my cock and the rest of my lap, her inner walls contracted around my dick to keep it there. Maylene collapsed on my chest and I held her in my arms, It took us a minute or two to be done basking in the overglow.

"You awake now?" I asked her tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She said weakly.

"Thank you for letting me do that with you." She told me.

"Don't worry about it, I love you Maylene." I told her.

"I love you too." She told me as she finally fell into a deep sleep in my arms.

(The next day)

"Good morning May." I told the sleeping mienshao.

"Good morning love." She said as she stretched out and yawned.

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked me.

"I decided I'd turn in later today so I could spend some time with you." I told her.

She smiled happily and laid her head against my chest.

"I wonder, you didn't pull out last night, you know what that could mean?" She told me with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, do you want that to happen?" I asked her.

"I'd be happy if it did. Me, you and possibly a little boy or a girl running around." She said happily.

"Maylene, you know it's possible that you might have a human child right?" I asked.

She nodded and laid her head back down on my chest.

"If you do, we won't tell him you're his mother until he's 18 okay." I told her.

"Why?" She asked anxiously.

"That's something that knowing at a younger age might affect you a lot." I told her.

"Okay, but only until he/she is 18 right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, let's eat something, I'm hungry." I told her, she moaned in annoyance when I got up, which meant she had to move too.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some fruit from a basket, I kept one and threw the other one to May.

"I'm going to go take a shower before I head to work." I told her as I walked down the hallway.

(A short amount of time later)

"I'm off to work, bye." I told Maylene.

"Be safe okay?" She told me as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"I will." I told her.

"I love you." She told me, right before I walked out.

"I love you too." I said as I closed the door behind me and walked to my car.

(Maylene)

"Now what to do?" I asked myself as I laid on the couch.

I tried to think of something to do but I just kept thinking about Sam, I had a bad feeling about something and it worried me.

"I hope he's gonna be okay today." I said worriedly.

I decided that a nap was the best thing to do for now, I eventually let myself fall asleep and dream about me and Sam. I woke up quickly in a cold sweat, my dream had turned into a nightmare.

"Something isn't right." I thought to myself, quickly looking out the window to see that it was dark outside.

I started to get frantic, where was he? Did something happen to him? Is he all right?

"He usually is back home by now, where is he?" I thought nervously, every bad scenario possible was what came to mind.

I ran to the door and ran outside

"He's got to be okay, please let him be okay!" I thought as I ran down the road.

(Sam)

"How could I get myself into this mess?" I thought as I paced back and forth.

The wall to the mine caved In and I was trapped inside, with limited oxygen and resources.

"I hope Maylene is alright." I thought, worried more about her than myself.

"It would be a really good time if that sword appeared!" I thought angrily, nothing showed up.

"What caused the cave to collapse?" I thought.

Everyone who was in my section was able to get out the exit before I could, everyone was closer to the front or the elevator so they got in first.

"I hope they send a rescue team or something." I said to myself.

"I might die." I realized.

"If that does happen, I want Maylene to have a note from me." I thought as I sat down, pulled out the little notepad and pen I keep in my breast pocket and wrote.

(Maylene)

"What happened?" I asked a man frantically, he and several hundred other men were standing outside of the mine that Sam worked at.

"The mine collapsed and some people are trapped inside." He told me, I became even more desperate and frantic.

"Sam? Samuel!?" I yelled through the crowd as I dove through the people.

I couldn't find him, I ran to the mine entrance, ignoring the warnings from the crowd and went down. All the other entrances were open except for one with an extremely large Boulder in front of it.

"It's too big for me to destroy." I thought, remembering the necklace I wore.

"Right! This should boost my skills overall, maybe I can do it." I said as I walked back from the Boulder and got in a fighting stance.

"It's been a while, high jump kick!" I said to myself as I jumped up into the air and brought my foot down on the Boulder, shattering it.

"Maylene!?" Samuel yelled from inside the room.

"Sam!" I said as I ran around the debris and into his arms.

"I thought you were dead!" I said as I cried into his chest.

"I'm okay, don't worry, let's get out of here." He said calmly, his voice soothing me and making me relax.

"Yeah let's hurry." I told him as I gave him a kiss and he let me go.

I walked towards the exit and walked over the rubble slowly.

"Maylene watch out!" Sam screamed from behind me, I didn't have the chance to turn around to see him, I remember being pushed forward and landing a couple feet away.

"Ow fuck, what t-" I said as I got up and turned around, stopping mid sentence, what I saw made me almost scream.

"Hehe guess I will die in a mine." Sam said weakly from underneath a huge boulder, his lower torso and his left arm was underneath it.

He had pushed me out of the way, it would of crushed _me_ if he hadn't did anything.

"No, no, please not this, please." I said helplessly as tears welled up in my eyes.

I ran up to him and frantically tried to find out what to do. I remembered what Sydney had taught me and I started to use heal pulse.

"Hehe kind of no use now, most of my body has been crushed, it can't be fixed." He said to me weakly.

"I can't let you die!" I said frantically, hoping that it would keep him alive.

"Maylene, get out of here, I don't want you getting hurt." He told me seriously.

"No! What about us living together huh!?" I told him angrily, tears flowing down my face.

"What point is there without you?" I added.

"Maylene, go live your life, don't worry about me, it's pointless now. When I'm long gone and I'm watching you from some almighty place, I don't want to see you sad, go live on!" He yelled at me, that was the first time he ever raised his voice at me.

"The place is going to collapse soon and we will both be finished if you don't get out of here." He added.

"Here, get out of here now and when you're safe, read this." He told me as he used his one usable arm and pulled out a little notepad from his breast pocket.

"But I c-" I tried to say as I grabbed it.

"Go!" He yelled.

I got up and ran towards the exit as fast a I could, tears streamed down my face, I cursed him angrily. But I mostly cursed myself.

(Sam)

"Guess this is it, I knew I would die in a mine." I said to myself.

"I'm sorry may, I won't be able to live with you anymore, even so I want you to live on. Go have a child, go be happy, don't blame yourself because of me." I thought.

"Guess this is it... Goodbye Maylene, I love you." I said aloud, my vision blacking out and a feeling of warmness took over my body.

(May)

The mine collapsed minutes after I had escaped, I sat on the ground helplessly in front of the entrance.

"Where is Samuel?" A man said as he came up to me.

"Samuel, Samuel, Sam is gone." I told him, realizing who the man was, I buried my face in his shirt.

He was the manager of that section where I first met Sam, I knew him fairly enough.

"It will be okay Maylene." He told me as he comforted me.

"No, it won't be, not without him." I told him as I pushed him away and walked down towards the road, towards my home, my empty home.

It took me several hours to get back, it felt like an eternity. I wanted to believe it was just all a dream, some sort of messed up nightmare. I slapped myself lightly just to make sure, nope, this was real.

I finally reached my door and walked inside, I closed it behind me and stood there. All the memories of our time together in here came to me, I slowly started to cry.

"Why didn't I go with him this morning!? Why didn't I go to keep him safe!" I said to myself as I sat down on the floor.

I had just remembered the notepad that he had given me, I looked at it quickly and flipped it open. There was writing on the first page, sam's handwriting.

"If you're reading this, I'm most likely gone. Please don't blame yourself if I do die, please don't spend the rest of your life crying, a sad face doesn't suit you. Maylene, go on with your life, go mate with some other Pokemon, I won't hold it against you. Don't do anything dangerous, I _will_ be keeping an eye on you. It won't make me happy seeing you hurt or sad. If it is possible that what we did last night could end up making you have an offspring, keep an eye on him/her, I'll let you name em. Remember, I'm watching you, I love you Maylene. ~Samuel" It said.

"You damn idiot, leaving me alone." I said, a small grin on my face.

"Fine then, I'll live my life happily and I'll keep an eye on our child." I said as I got up.

"I hope it ends up being like you." I said to myself as I walked to our bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight and I love you, damn idiot." I said as I slowly started to drift off, I had a bit of closure from his note so I felt a bit better.

"Goodnight Maylene." I swore I heard, I shot up quickly and looked around, no one was there.

I smiled and laid back down and went to sleep, at least I had the future years to look forward too.


End file.
